


Coming Out

by CourtCourtTheShort



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Coming Out, Crushes, M/M, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtCourtTheShort/pseuds/CourtCourtTheShort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute little idea I had for a Bluepulse drabble. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out

They sat next to one another, their homework sprawled out onto the kitchen island. Bart glanced over from his Algebra worksheet to Jaime. He was chewing on the tip of his pen. His eyes pondering over whatever work was in front of him. Bart couldn’t help but notice the movement of his lips. How they curved with each nibble.

Bart found himself staring and Jaime felt the pressure of eyes upon him. He looked over at Bart, who took a moment to realize that Jaime had caught him staring. A light pink brushed upon his cheeks as he snapped his head back to his algebra.

Jaime rolled his eyes with the shake of his head. He had caught Bart doing that a lot lately, staring at him while he did mundane activities. What a weirdo.

Jaime cursed under his breath as he made a mistake. He should know better than to write in pen. He apologized as reached over Bart’s homework. The whiteout was on the other side of him. Bart jumped at Jaime’s sudden breach in personal space. He gasped at the feel of Jaime’s body heat. A heat of his own rising in his stomach.

“Don’t!” He gasped. Jaime snapped his hand back, unsure of what he did. Bart cleared his throat and looked away from him. “I’ll-I’ll get it,” he stammered as he handed him the white out. It made a loud ‘click’ on the table as Bart swiftly placed it next to Jaime’s paper. Jaime furrowed his brows before bringing his attention back to his homework. Bart was doing it again, being a weirdo.

Bart felt his chest tighten. The pencil trembled in in hand. He tried to stop the words before they came out of his throat. He wasn’t ready. He needed more time. “Um, Jaime?” Too late. “You know that you’re my best friend right?”

Jaime twitched at his question. “Um, yeah? I would say that was obvious,” He replied with a chuckle. “I better be since you eat all my junk food.”

Bart gave a small, forced laugh. He swallowed hard. “So, uh. Um. That means that...I can tell you anything, right?”

“Yes?” Jaime raised an eyebrow at him. “Why? What did you do?”

“Ah. Um” Bart found himself struggling for words. He rubbed his hands in nervousness. His eyes fell to the floor. “Jaime there’s something that I want to tell you.” He swallowed another lump in his throat. He looked up at him. “And, and I’ve been wanting to tell you for a while-.”

“Just spit it out _hermano_ ,” Jaime snipped with a smile.

“I’mgayandIhaveasuperhugecrushonyou,” The words flowed from Bart’s mouth faster than he had anticipated. He clasped his hands over his mouth, his eyes wide. He felt a sickness in his belly as he was greeted with silence.

A few moments of quiet passed. Jaime’s expression was eerily blank. “You’re...gay?” He finally responded.

Bart removed the hands from his mouth. He held his palm out in front of him, trying to explain himself. “A-and and I’m not-not expecting anything back or anything.” He cleared his throat again. “It-it’s just that it’s been eating at me for a really long time and,” He took a deep breath, letting out a loud exhale. “Gods I feel so much better.” He still shook. “And it’s-it’s just you’re my friend and I wanted to tell you.” He bit his lower lip and he looked at the floor and back up at Jaime. “And that’s why I’ve been acting so weird around you.”

Jaime leaned into him. His brows giving a slight furrow. “You’re gay?”

The lump in Bart’s throat rose again. He leaned back from his advance. “I-I mean I don’t expect any-anything from you. I-I don’t want our friendship to change.” He felt a tingle crawl up his nose as his eyes began to water. “Jaime, I just- It hurt so much keeping it inside. I _had_ to tell you.” He looked at him with pleading eyes. “ _Please_ understand.”

Jaime’s voice rose. “You’re _gay_?” He jumped out of his seat, taking a step towards him. Bart felt fear freeze his lungs. He jumped from his seat as well, taking a step backwards.

“J-Jaime,” Bark shook even more. 

“You’re **gay**?” Jaime’s words were louder as he took more steps in Bart’s direction. Bart backed away.

“H-hey her-man-o.” Bart trembled. He held his hands out in front of himself, pleading. “Don’t-don’t read too much into it.” He was unsure if Jaime was going to lash out at him. He figured Jaime to be an open-minded person. But he became worried that he might have been wrong. “I know you’re not…” He looked away. “I’m sorry I just-” He cut himself off as Jaime had back him up against the wall. Bart felt a panic rise in his chest. He flinched.

“You’re **_gay_**?” Jaime asked again, louder, putting more emphasis on the last word. Bart’s breath hitched at his ferocity. “And you have a _'super huge crush'_ on me?”

Bart felt his throat close on him. He bit his lip. He had run out of things to say. And now all he could do was wait. 

There was a moment of silence and Bart watched as the muscles in Jaime’s face relax. He looked into his eyes, a small, soft smile playing on his lips. “Well, I guess it’s a good thing I’m bi then, huh?”

Bart’s eyes went wide. He found himself breathless as all he could manage one word. “W-What?”

It was Jaime’s turn to swallow the lump in his throat. He looked down, taking a step closer towards Bart. Their faces only inches apart. “I said...” With diligent fingers, he played with the hem of Bart’s t-shirt. He rubbed the material across his fingertips. He looked back up at him. “I guess it’s a good thing that I’m bi.”

Bart couldn’t even fully inhale before Jaime’s lips were upon his. The kiss was soft. It was loving. And quickly grew in speed and hunger as their desire for one another began to surface. Bart felt Jaime’s hand curl around his waist. Jaime cupped Bart’s cheek in his hand. Bart gasped as he flung his arms around Jaime’s shoulders, his hands tangling in his hair. Jaime let out a tiny moan as he pulled him closer, holding him as though he could disappear at any moment. 

A hot pit rose in Jaime’s belly. He groaned, biting and pulling on Bart’s lower lip as he pressed him harder against the wall. Bart whimpered and Jaime felt waiver of his breath against his cheek. Jaime pulled away to see that tears had fallen down Bart’s face. His breath hitched again.

The inner corners of Jaime’s brows turned upwards in concern. “Bart?” He asked with a soft voice. “Are you alright?”

Bart let out a small laugh. He pulled Jaime towards him again. There had been many times in his life that he cried. Every moment that he could remember was from grief, from the loss of someone he cared about. Or from the pain inflicted upon him by others.

But for the first time, Bart cried from happiness. He felt his heart swell from an overwhelming feeling of acceptance. 

He pressed his forehead against Jaime’s. He choked back a tear. “Yeah,” he replied with a smile. “Yeah. I’m crash.”


End file.
